Morning Routine
by Kerriberri
Summary: Sadie is sick, but she still has a job to do. Originally published on Tumblr for Larsadie Week 2014.


**Note: I originally published this story on Tumblr on November 3, 2014.**

* * *

Another day had begun in Beach City. As the sun was rising, so were most of the citizens as they prepared to begin another day of work or summer activities. In fact, it seemed as if everyone had been energized by the beautiful sunny day.

Well, mostly everyone.

As Sadie was walking her usual route to work, she put in her earbuds and searched her phone for a song to listen to. Although she seldom listened to music as she walked to work, she was willing to try anything to shake off the groggy feeling that had been with her ever since she woke up. In fact, for the past day and a half, she had been feeling a little under the weather.

She felt drained when she left work Monday evening. She thought nothing of it at first, blaming her exhaustion on the fact that they were busier than usual that day. That night, she went to bed early, hoping that a good night's rest would be all she needed. The next day, however, she felt even worse. She woke up later than usual and felt achy all over, and later that afternoon, she felt light-headed.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was sure that she would be sick soon.

This morning, she didn't feel any worse, but she certainly didn't feel any better. Knowing that she was a day (or even a few hours) away from a full-blown cold, she thought about calling Lars and letting him know that she wouldn't be in today, but she changed her mind. Even though she wasn't feeling her best, she figured she'd tough it on out and go to work.

Speaking of which, she now found herself in front of the Big Donut. As she walked towards the building, she dug around in her pockets to find the key to open the front door. Once she found it, she turned her attention back to the door and nearly dropped the key at the sight before her.

Lars was already inside!

She saw him emerge from the back, holding two trays of full donuts to restock the shelves up front.

And working!

Sadie put the key back into her pocket and walked through the door. When the bell rang to indicate her presence, he had just put one of the trays down on the counter. He quickly looked up and locked eyes with her, seeming just as surprised to see her as she was him.

"Morning, Lars." She greeted.

"Hey, Sadie." He responded, turning away to restock the donut shelves.

As she made her way to the counter, she looked around the eatery and started to believe that Lars had been there earlier than she originally thought. The floors had been swept and mopped, the tables were cleaned off, and the drink area was cleaned and stocked with plenty of cups, straws, and plastic silverware.

While she continued to admire his handiwork, without thinking, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I work here?"

She brought her hand to her mouth and blushed. "I mean…" She started. "I didn't expect you…until later."

"Yeah, well, I decided to try coming in on time for a change." He said from over his shoulder. He looked back to the shelves to put up some more donuts. After a short pause, he added, "Maybe I could try running the Big Donut for a change."

Her eyes widened. Did she hear him right? Did he really just offer to take over the Big Donut?

It may have been her emerging fever talking, but she wasn't about to question his offer. With a smile, she leaned on the counter and said, "I suppose I could give you a two-day trial and see how it goes."

"Alright." He put down the nearly empty tray. He walked over to the drink station and picked up the pitcher of tea and poured some into a cup. When he was done, he put a lid on the cup and handed it to her.

"See you in two days."

"Thanks." She took a sip and headed back out the door.

He watched her walk down the street. Once she turned the corner and was out of sight, he walked back to the counter. He picked up the tray of donuts, but before he got back to work, he looked out in the direction she left in and smiled.

"Feel better, Sadie." He said.


End file.
